Illustrated herein in embodiments are toner processes, and more specifically, emulsion aggregation and coalescence processes. More specifically, disclosed in embodiments are methods for the preparation of toner compositions by a chemical process, such as emulsion aggregation, wherein latex particles (for example polystyrene-acrylates latexes or latexes containing crystalline or amorphous polymeric particles such as polyester or sulfonated polyester), are aggregated with a wax and a colorant. Optionally, the latex particles are aggregated in the presence of a coagulant. This is followed by adding a coalescent agent (optionally with adding a latex containing further polymeric particles), prior to a coalescence step. Thereafter, the aggregates are stabilized. This procedure is followed by coalescing or fusing the aggregates such as by heating the mixture above the resin Tg so as to provide toner size particles.
A number of advantages are associated with the toner obtained by the processes illustrated herein. For example, the processes, in embodiments, provide toner particles having improved spheridization, that is an increasingly rounder shape. Moreover, the processes, in embodiments, allow the toner composition to be provided in a shorter time, and under a lower process (coalescence) temperature.
The processes of the disclosure, in embodiments, allow toner compositions to be made faster and at lower temperature, which provides both time and cost savings. In addition, the toner particles, in embodiments, are increasingly better rounded and thus provide more uniform desired properties.